ωհօ მო ἶ?
by StormWinds21
Summary: The sponsor system for my story, Stars in the Sky: The 100th Annual Hunger Games. Guess who the poem is about. Might change rating later.
1. I Love You

**This is the sponsor system for my story, ****Stars in the Sky: The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games.**** Please check it out!**

_I Love You_

_Defeated by him,_

_So strong, yet not joining us,_

_Defeated by a rock,_

_He saved her life,_

_I wish I could sink my knife into her flesh,_

_One more sentence for my love,_

_I love you._


	2. Her Song

_Her Song_

_The spear flies through the air,_

_Her arrow soars through the air, in return,_

_Help me!_

_And she sees his spear in my stomach,_

_Sing me a song!_

_She sings,_

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_She zips up my jacket,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_She closes my eyelids,_

_Please win for me!_

_Here is the place where I love you._


	3. The Enemy

_The Enemy_

_He falls,_

_Almost in slow motion,_

_They are torturing him,_

_Why can't he just die?_

_Shoot him!_

_I pull the last arrow and aim,_

_Not for revenge, but out of pity,_

_Where is the hovercraft?_

_What is the next cruel twist?_

**This is about someone's death and someone watching it? Who's death and who's watching it?**


	4. Rose

_Rose_

_Not a rose,_

_Not as bad as snow,_

_I am a different flower,_

_A delicate one though,_

_I leap off the hovercraft,_

_Eager to do my job,_

_My eyes lock on to Katniss's for the last time,_

_And the parachutes,_

_Explode!_


	5. Tick Tock

_Tick Tock_

_Why do they not know what I am saying?_

_Beetee should know, Katniss and Peeta are smart enough,_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock,_

_The danger is coming,_

_Tick tock!_

_Yes, it's a clock!_


	6. Her

**This time the answer is still a person, but you will have to think harder to know who.**

_Her_

_That one,_

_I know who it is,_

_It resembles her,_

_Silky-blonde fur, shining emerald eyes,_

_Her collar confirms my suspicions,_

_That is her._


	7. Everyone I Love

**A character in this poem was unnamed, but I randomly named him.**

_Everyone I Love_

_Snow has taken everyone I love,_

_First, Lance in the Hunger Games, killed by that boy from One,_

_Next, Finnick, killed by Snow's mutts,_

_At least I still have my friends, Katniss, Peeta, Johanna,_

_And my son._


	8. Kill and Eat and The Avalanche

**This poem may be slightly harder. It is a haiku (five, seven, five), but I want to give more information so there is another haiku about the same person.**

_Kill and Eat!_

_KILL! EAT! KILL! EAT! KILL!_

_All I ever think about,_

_Not noticing it._

_The Avalanche_

_It descends upon me,_

_The huge avalanche of snow,_

_Then the world goes black._


	9. Nightlock

_Nightlock_

_I tuck the nightlock into the pocket,_

_I hand the outfit to Alma Coin,_

_I knew that being part of the rebellion,_

_Would probably cost me my life,_

_But not so soon,_

_When my Girl on Fire was watching,_

_Not when the Mockingjay was there._


	10. Berry

_Berry_

_He was so dumb,_

_I grabbed the berries and ate,_

_My arm felt numb,_

_My body ached,_

_These berries contained poison!_

_The world goes black around me,_

_Why did I have to die?_


	11. Death

_Death_

_**D**__eath has taken Lavinia already,__**  
E**__nobaria, Peeta, Annie, and Johanna are being tortured too,__**  
A**__lone in this jail cell,__**  
T**__ortured by Peacekeepers,__**  
H**__ow I wish I could talk to Katniss again._


	12. Pack

**Give District, gender,**** and games.**_  
_

_Pack_

_I grab the pack,_

_She pulls it away from me,_

_Suddenly the knife flies in the air,_

_Straight at me,_

_She yanks the pack away from me,_

_And runs like her life depends on it,_

_Which it does,_

_After all,_

_It's the Hunger Games, isn't it?_


	13. Monkey

_Monkey_

_The monkey attacks him,_

_She lunges forward,_

_She's not fast enough,_

_But I am,_

_The monkey sinks its claws,_

_Into my chest,_

_He comes forward to me,_

_I paint a flower on his cheek,_

_And the world goes black around me,_

_This is the Hunger Games._


	14. Bow

_Bow_

_I raise my bow and fire,_

_Hitting a squirrel,_

_Heading to the Hob,_

_Then back to watch the Hunger Games,_

_Hoping that she will return._


End file.
